


Broken Glass

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: AH Oneshots [4]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Children, Crying, Gen, Lawyer, Memories, Ryan's a dad, Sadness, babysitter, broken glass, jeremwood, picture frame, rowdy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: This prompt challenge was issued by LightningFlourish on our discord chat. I was challenged to write this fic using only this picture as a prompt: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/204675613724901376/270175789956333568/image.png





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightningflourish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningflourish/gifts).



Ryan Haywood sighed as he drove home from the office. Having spent a copious amount of time in court today on case after case he was happy when the end of the work day finally arrived. The man had been tired all day, having been up late working on a case for one of his clients, a man with a drinking problem named Geoff Ramsey. Ryan did his best to defend his client in court on the accusation that he'd drunkenly punched a cop when he'd been pulled over for having a taillight out. Of course they'd lost the case, Ryan not surprised in the least. He pulled into his driveway and chuckled as the sounds of small voices yelling reached his ears. His two sons Gavin and Michael were probably in there terrorizing their babysitter, poor woman. Grabbing his briefcase he hauled himself out of the tiny car and walked up the drive to his front door, the sounds of chaos growing louder.

Opening the door he was met by a distraught Jack Pattillo as she chased the two boys around the living room, Gavin shirtless and dressed as an Indian while Michael wore his cowboy boots and hat, a toy six shooter in one hand and a makeshift lasso in the other which he tried to snag Gavin with. The two boys were whooping and hollering and it made Ryan chuckle again.

"Guess who's back!" he said loudly and cheerfully as he closed the door. All activity ceased and the two young boys, both about the age of 8 smiled.

"Daddy!" Michael cheered.

"Father!" Gavin exclaimed and both boys flung themselves at Ryan, the trio collapsing to the floor in a pile of giggles and tickles. Jack walked over as Ryan shooed the boys away to go play and he offered her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry if they've been acting up. You know boys, always so full of energy," he said. Jack smiled knowingly but was still slightly pissed. 

"Well nothing is broke. So that's a plus," she said. Just as the words left her mouth the two boys came crashing into the living room and collided with the small table at the back of the couch. Ryan watched in horror as the framed picture that stood atop the table swayed. He reached out and shouted in helplessness as he watched the picture fall from the table. Time seemed to slow for Ryan as he watched the frame hit the ground, glass shattering and a loud noise echoing in his ears. He stood there frozen as he stared at the picture now lying facedown on the ground in a pile of broken glass. The two boys stood there in silence as what they'd just done hit them like a sack of bricks. Ryan tried to control himself, tried not to yell in anger, tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to," Michael said, his voice shaking. Gavin nodded too, looking as if he was going to cry. Jack placed a gentle hand on Ryan's shoulder and gave a small comforting squeeze.

"I'll get a broom," she said and turned.

"No!" Everyone in the room jumped at Ryan's voice. It wasn't angry or upset, but sad and commanding. Ryan shook his head and offered a weak smile to Jack.

"You should go home Jack, it's been a long day and you should rest. I left your paycheck on the fridge for you. Thank you for watching the boys today," he said. Jack looked at him as if to ask if he were okay but nodded and walked to the kitchen. After saying goodbye to the boys Jack exited the house.

"We're really sorry dad, can we help clean it up?" Michael asked weakly hoping Ryan wouldn't become angry. Ryan shook his head and sighed.

"No, I can clean it up. Please go to your room until I have all this glass cleaned up, I don't want you getting cut or stepping on a loose shard," he said gently. The two boys nodded quickly, hanging their heads and walking to their room down the hall. Ryan fetched the broom and dustpan out of the hall closet and swept all the glass away. He picked up the broken picture frame and smiled sadly at the photo inside. Removing the rest of the glass from the frame and disposing of it he sat down on the couch, remembering the day that the picture had been taken. He smiled sadly again and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I miss you so very much! I wish you were still here. I wish you could see how much the boys have grown up," he spoke softly as he felt a tear roll down his cheek at the memory.

"Father?"

Ryan turned to see Michael and Gavin standing in the hall looking distraught. He smiled at them and pat the cushions of the couch beside him. The two boys walked over and sat on either side of their dad, trying not to cry. Ryan wrapped his arms around their shoulders and pulled them close, giving each a kiss on the tops of their heads.

"Do you remember this?" he asked and showed them the picture. Michael nodded but Gavin shook his head.

"It was three years ago. You were only five and we'd all decided to go to the park together, one big happy family. We had sandwiches, icecream, we played some catch," Ryan said, remembering that day like it was yesterday. Gavin finally nodded, the light of remembrance in his eyes.

"I remember. We tossed rocks into the river and counted the splashes," he said. Michael hugged Ryan tightly and sniffled.

"I miss him," he said softly.

"Me too kid, me too," Ryan said. After several minutes Ryan told the boys to get cleaned up for dinner and went about preparing their meal. They laughed and smiled as they told each other about their day, and after Ryan and the boys cleaned up the kitchen he told them a bedtime story and tucked them in. Giving each a kiss on their forehead and said goodnight and gently closed their door, their nightlight gently glowing under the door. Changing into a pair of thin pants and a tshirt Ryan sat on the couch again. He didn't feel like watching tv or playing video games so he instead took out the broken picture again and gazed at it. He smiled sadly and allowed a few tears to stream down his cheeks as he gently caressed the picture.

"I miss you Jeremy, more than anything. I wish you were still here," he said. The picture had Ryan holding the camera out in front of him with Michael on his lap, Jeremy sitting beside him a large content smile on his face while Gavin sat in his lap. The family photo was a bittersweet reminder to Ryan that even though Jeremy had been strong, his husband hadn't been strong enough to beat death.

"I love you Lil J, now and forever!" Ryan said. He cried himself to sleep that night, thankful that he didn't have work the next day, curled up on the couch with the picture of his beloved family clutched tightly to his chest.


End file.
